wwedivasfandomcom-20200223-history
2006-08-08 ECW
The August 8, 2006 Edition of ECW is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's ECW brand, took place on August 8, 2006. This was the 9th episode. It scored a 2.2 rating. Episode Summary Mike Knox vs Tommy Dreamer Speaking of ECW originals screwed by Heyman, Tommy Dreamer limped to the ring to face Mike Knox. Dreamer was obviously still pretty banged up from last week's brutal beating at the hands of Test and Heyman's personal security guards. Despite his injuries, Dreamer dominated Knox and looked like he was about to get the win when Heyman and his private security force came out to the ring. Heyman distracted the referee while his private security force pulled Dreamer out of the ring and beat him down. Knox was then able to hit the roughed up Dreamer with his signature Spinning Reverse STO and get the win. But that was not enough for Heyman, who entered the ring with his guards and began stalking the battered Dreamer into the corner. "How does it feel now, Tommy?" Heyman shouted as he and his henchmen inched closer. "Do you feel my pain?" Mike Knox & Test vs Sandman Just when it looked like Dreamer was done for, Sandman's music hit the air. The ECW fans erupted as The Extreme Icon made his way through the crowd to protect his old friend, but Heyman wasn't through yet. "That man is a disciple of mine," ECW's self-proclaimed Messiah told Sandman, who was guarding Dreamer with his Singapore Cane. "I love him. I love that man like he was my own son." Heyman ordered that Dreamer be taken away for medical attention, also informing Sandman that he would be facing Knox and Test alone in a Handicap Match. But there was one other catch: the match would not be held under Extreme Rules, so Sandman would be without his signature Singapore Cane. Sandman, who was still furious, didn't look like he cared that it wasn't an Extreme Rules Match as he immediately started swinging his cane at Knox. It was knocked out of his hands before he could get a hit in though, and Knox and Test proceeded to take turns whooping him. When Sandman was finally able to fight his way back to his trusty friend, he jumped up and bashed both men in the head twice. Sandman was disqualified, but it did not look like he minded as let out a victorious scream in the middle of the ring. Kevin Thorn vs Al Snow Going from ECW old school to new school, Kevin Thorn made another impressive appearance in the ring this week, defeating Al Snow. Several times during the match, Thorn went to Ariel to share a dark moment with her, who seemed to be feeding off his performance. It has been rumored that the fanged duo frequent bite clubs all over the world, and after Thorn's win, the two shared a moment before leaving the ring. Results * Singles Match: Mike Knox (w/ Kelly Kelly) def. Tommy Dreamer * Singles Match: Mike Knox & Test (w/ Kelly Kelly) def. The Sandman by disqualification * Singles Match: Kevin Thorn (w/ Ariel) def. Al Snow Category:2006 television episodes Category:ECW episodes Category:Kelly Kelly Category:Ariel